


Selfish

by FxllMoooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/pseuds/FxllMoooon
Summary: ¿Acaso este era su castigo por amarlo egoistamente?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Selfish

— Se mi novio, Kaashi.

— No, Bokuto-san, lo siento.

El contrario, como siempre, sonrió amplio ante la respuesta, depositando un corto beso sobre los labios de Akaashi a la misma vez que acomodaba sus ropas.

— No te preocupes, no planeo rendirme.

Posteriormente se retiró, aunque bien sabía que iba a esperarlo fuera de la habitación de cambio o terminarían distraídos de nuevo.

Akaashi soltó un suspiro, sintiendo sus labios hinchados por la sesión de besos que tuvieron después de que todos sus compañeros se fueran una vez la práctica terminó. Era de lo más común entre ellos tener esas sesiones aunque ninguna haya llegado a más que unos cuantos besos y roces.

También era común que Bokuto le preguntara ser su novio una y otra vez desde que comenzaron a besarse prácticamente por accidente. Sin importarle que la respuesta siempre fuese negativa.

Terminó de cambiarse poco después, saliendo con el bolso colgado de su hombro para notar que efectivamente el mayor le había estado esperando para irse juntos en el metro.

En el camino hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado, como si las cosas nunca hubieran pasado la línea entre amigos y amantes, y a Akaashi no podía dejar de sorprenderle aquel detalle, nunca habría pensado que Bokuto fuese tan sutil con sus sentimientos, y ya hace bastante había dejado de cuestionarlos.

En un inicio pensaba que le pedia ser su novio únicamente para poder llegar a más, pero cuando Akaashi le dijo que no era necesario ese título para poder tener sexo, él sólo sonrió diciendo "lo sé, pero no te pido que seas mi novio por eso, lo hago porque realmente me gustas, Akaashee".

Pero a pesar de esas palabras y la confianza que tenía de que fuesen genuinas, no podía aceptar su propuesta.

No iba a negar que no se sentía temeroso cuando le rechazó las primeras veces. La idea que el contrario se alejara o que hiciese todo incómodo entre ellos estuvo presente incluso cuando terminaba riendo junto a él días después.

Tampoco le cuestionaba el no, nunca le había pedido explicaciones a pesar de que no las tenía claras.

Akaashi muchas veces se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo el ¿por qué no? que Bokuto no preguntaba. Y no tenía respuesta alguna.

Simplemente no encontraba que fuese necesario, o quizá eso quería creer para no tener que admitirse que estaba totalmente asustado de lo que podría pasar si estaban en una relación. Y no es que dudaba que no fueran a funcionar, el problema cabía en que podrían funcionar tan bien que cuando tuviesen que separarse por los caminos de la vida, Akaashi no querría dejarlo ir.

Y también sabía que si terminaban en malos términos nunca podría tener a su mejor amigo de nuevo.

Así que egoístamente lo mantenía a su lado de forma segura, aunque teniendo aquellos besos, abrazos y palabras que le corroboraran una y otra vez que no era una simple fantasía lo que estaba viviendo.

— Bokuto-san.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo que sea tu novio aunque te rechace?

— ¿Tengo que tener una razón?—Bokuto se veía realmente sorprendido por aquello.— Bueno, supongo que es porque sé que en el fondo también lo deseas.—Le regaló una sonrisa amplia a Akaashi.— ¡Después de conocerte por tanto tiempo podría decir que también sé leerte, Akaashe! ¡Así que seguiré hasta que por fin me des el sí!

— ¿A qué te refieres con leerme?

— Cualquiera que no te conozca o me conozca diría que estoy haciendo el ridículo... ¡y tal vez lo estoy haciendo!—Bokuto rió por un segundo.– Pero sé que me correspondes, lo noto cuando te miro, ¡y no tardé años en conocerte como para no notar tus sentimientos! ¡Lo creas o no conmigo nunca te escondes!

Las palabras que decía el contrario hicieron eco desde ese día en su cerebro.

¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿Había bajado tanto la guardia como para que el chico se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente? ¿Por qué eso le hacía, en parte, feliz?

Los días iban pasando, al igual que las sesiones de besos y roces a escondidas en lugares que no debían. A pesar de las conversaciones que tenían, Bokuto nunca paró de pedirle noviazgo y Akaashi no aceptó en ninguna vez. Sin embargo, sabía bien en el fondo que estaba poco a poco cayendo en la tentación y no sabría cuánto más iba a poder negarlo.

Quizá fue aquella forma tan egoísta que tenía de amar a Bokuto lo que más le había destruido cuando se vio a sí mismo en el asiento del hospital, con la madre del chico a un lado suyo, ambos esperando noticias después de oír que le habían asaltado.

Se suponía que no debía ser grave algo así. Pero los tipos que le atacaron no quedaron satisfechos con quitarle todo lo que traía encima, sino que además le golpearon una y otra vez. Y Bokuto era fuerte, no había duda en ello, pero no tanto como para ganar contra seis personas.

Menos cuando una de ellas golpeó repetidamente su cabeza hasta dejarle inconsciente.

Le encontró una persona que iba caminando por ahí, notando el charco de sangre y llamando rápidamente a la ambulancia y luego al número de emergencia, el cual era Akaashi y fue él quien se encargó de avisarle a la madre.

Afortunadamente despertó en esa misma noche.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes, pero los médicos dijeron que no habría problema en que siguiera jugando una vez se recuperara de ello.

El verdadero infierno comenzó cuando Bokuto abrió los ojos, notando la mano de Akaashi entrelazada a la propia y los ojos llorosos que tenía este.

— Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

El mundo de Akaashi se vino abajo de un segundo a otro. El doctor había advertido que una contusión así de grave iba a dejar secuelas, pero ni en el peor de los casos habría imaginado que sería él a quien olvidara.

Soltó su mano con rapidez, secando sus ojos para no llegar a asustarle de más.

— ¿No sabes quién es, hijo?

— ¿Tendría que saberlo?

— Es tu amigo, Akaashi, está en tu equipo de volleyball.

— ¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¿Cuál es tu posición?

Keiji hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar romperse en aquel momento. La madre de Bokuto le miraba con pena, sabiendo lo importante que era la relación que ambos tenían.

— Soy armador.

— ¡Mejor todavía! ¡Algún día tienes que hacerme pases!—Y rió, como siempre, y como si eso no hiciera nada más doloroso.— Por cierto, ¿qué hago en el hospital?

— Iré a traer al doctor.

— No, no, Akaashi, querido, tú quédate con Koutarou, yo iré a avisarle de todo.

— ¿Segura? No es problema para mí...

— Tranquilo, ya vuelvo.

La madre de Bokuto salió, dejándole con el herido y confundido Koutarou que miraba todo sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Akaashi no podía creer que incluso sin reconocerle, fuese la misma persona amistosa y juguetona. No podía esperar a llegar a casa para poder llorar con tranquilidad, pero por ahora, debía mantener su cara estoica y un carácter fuerte para el chico en la camilla.

— ¿Qué recuerdas, Bokuto-san?

— Pues, voy en tercer año de Fukurodani, mi mejor amigo es Kuroo, ¡pero no les digas a los chicos porque se van a sentir mal si saben eso! ¡especialmente Konoha!

— ¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

Aquella pregunta había interrumpido la risa que quería soltar el mayor, haciendo que su mirada se tornara un poco triste.

— Lo siento mucho, no sé quién eres.—Murmuró igual de apenado como cuando fallaba seguidamente en sus remates.— ¡Pero podemos conocernos ahora! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Akaashi se tragó el nudo en su garganta para poder responder correctamente.

— Me llamo Keiji Akaashi, tengo diecisiete años, soy armador titular de Fukurodani y el vicecapitán del equipo.

— ¡Vicecapitán! ¡Debes tener una buena relación de confianza con el capitán entonces!

— Sí, creo que la tenía.

— ¿Tenías? ¿Y qué pasó?

— Pues, tú eres capitán, Bokuto-san.

Cuando los ojos del nombrado brillaron, Akaashi se permitió pensar que le había reconocido. Pero todas sus esperanzas cayeron cuando abrió la boca.

— ¡¿Yo soy capitán?! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Soy completamente genial!

Agradeció cuando poco después llegó el doctor, quien le hizo varias preguntas a Bokuto para ver qué tanto sabía.

Recordaba cosas superficiales de su vida. Toda su infancia e inicios de adolescencia, pero los últimos dos años los tenía algo borrosos.

Lograba acordarse de cosas como que fue al torneo nacional, que su equipo era fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de qué tanto recordaba de cada uno de ellos.

Pero efectivamente, no tenía idea de lo que era Akaashi en su vida tanto dentro o fuera de la cancha.

Incluso si había comenzado a acostumbrarse a despedirse del mayor con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no era correcto hacerlo en ese momento. Y cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, sólo pudo hacer una reverencia y salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Cuando llegó a su casa ni siquiera pudo cambiar sus ropas o comer. Lo único que pudo lograr fue tirarse en la cama y llorar todo lo que había estado aguantando desde que notó que Bokuto no recordaba nada de él.

Ni siquiera cuando su alarma sonó en la mañana tuvo ánimos de dejar las tapas que le cubrían por completo, demasiado decaído como para abrir los ojos más de unos minutos y solamente para dejar salir las lágrimas con mayor comodidad.

La madre de Bokuto, ciertamente, le había estado mandando mensajes para mantenerle al tanto, diciendo que su hijo empezaría una terapia pequeña y que pasaría unos días en el hospital y cuando le dieran el alta se quedaría un poco en la casa.

Eso significaba que Fukurodania había perdido momentáneamente a su capitán.

Y si bien, Akaashi sólo quería llorar y odiarse, no podía permitirse ser todavía más egoísta como para dejar al equipo sin un vicecapitán.

Así que no le quedó más opción que ir al siguiente día.

Para esa altura ya todos estaban consciente de lo que había pasado con Bokuto y Akaashi estuvo todo el día escuchando a gente preguntarle si estaba bien, incluso personas que no eran del equipo.

¿Cómo era posible que tantas personas notaran la relación cercana que tenían ellos dos?

Ignoró múltiples veces sus sentimientos. Los guardó como siempre lo hacía y se enfocó en cosas que debían ser su prioridad, que serían sus notas y el equipo que intentaba ser fuerte a pesar de que sabían perfectamente que acababan de perder el mayor soporte.

El tiempo fue pasando lento y tortuoso. Los chicos múltiples veces le dijeron que irían a visitar a Bokuto una vez que se enteraron que ya estaba de vuelta en la casa, pero él no tuvo la valentía ni siquiera para mirar su casillero en la escuela.

Se arrepintió tanto de no haber aprovechado un poco más el tiempo que tenía.

¿Por qué había dicho tantas veces que no? Quizá si hubiera aceptado podría tener una verdadera excusa para decirle "soy tu novio, Bokuto-san, planeo enamorarte otra vez". Pero no, en cambio, solamente quedaron una y otra vez como amigos y sería más difícil convencerle de lo que eran antes del accidente.

Se había convencido a sí mismo que si no aceptaba ser su novio entonces nunca dolería la separación que llegaran a tener en algún momento. Qué tonto había sido, ahora sentía que dolía peor que una ruptura como tal.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? Su madre ha preguntado por ti muchas veces.

El resto del equipo había sido cuidadoso con el trato. Incluso intentando ser mejores jugadores por su cuenta para evitar necesitarle más que para algunas cosas.

Incluso Kuroo y Kozume habían ido a verle después de clase, y justamente era el capitán de Nekoma quien le había estado preguntando ese último tiempo que le acompañara. Otra vez, y como siempre, negó.

— Si Bokuto-san no sabe quién soy seguramente no me querrá en su casa.

— Akaashi...

— No, prefiero mantener distancia.

— Estuvo preguntando por ti.

Las palabras de Kozume habían sonado con fuerza en su cabeza, pero aún así no podía dejar de mirar sus manos, mirando sus dedos juguetear entre ellos.

— Kenma.

— No, Kuro, sé que puede dolerle, pero Bokuto-san estuvo preguntando y es correcto decirle.—Kenma soltó un suspiro.— Estas últimas visitas pregunta mucho por el "chico lindo que estaba en el hospital cuando despertó", su madre muchas veces le dice que estás ocupado con tareas, pero está empezando a sospechar que ya es mentira.

— Dudo que lo sospeche, seguro ya no le quedan neuronas.

— No es el momento.

— Sí, lo siento, no debí hacer esa broma.

Kuroo no parecía arrepentido.

Akaashi, a pesar de estar interesado en sus palabras, simplemente negó, realizando una reverencia y alejándose lentamente para poder ir a su casa.

No iba a negar que sus palabras habían atraído su atención. Bokuto al menos tenía presente su existencia, ¿pero de qué servia si no podría tocarle, besarle o mirarle como lo hacía antes?

¿Era tan malo ser egoísta y quedarse con el recuerdo del Bokuto que había logrado enamorarle?

Más días pasaron, finalmente todos habían dejado de insistir en que fuera y de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Incluso la madre de Bokuto había empezado a escribirle con menos frecuencia, sólo para decirle "hoy se ve mejor" o "los doctores le dejaron empezar a hacer actividad física, pero sólo un poco".

No sabía si eso era peor o mejor, pero ya estaba siendo así.

Cuando entraba al gimnasio podía notar la falta que hacía el mayor. Los gritos y enfrentamientos divertidos era algo que todos notaban que dejaron atrás, pero en ningún momento se dejaron vencer. Los partidos no esperaban por nadie y ellos se aseguraron de ganarlos todos en honor a su real capitán.

Pero fuera de la cancha Akaashi no podía ser igual de fuerte.

Estaba seguro de que si Bokuto estuviera a su alrededor le diría algo como "tus ojos se ven tristes, ¿quieres comer algo?" o "¡déjame animarte con un beso!" o algo con aquella índole que le haría sentir enamorado y feliz.

Los almuerzos tampoco podía pasarlos con los de tercero. En los recesos apenas salía del salón y si los encontraba los saludaba cordialmente, haciéndole de vez en cuando algunos comentarios para que no creyeran que únicamente le agradaban por causa de Bokuto. Aunque estaba seguro de que ellos sólo le daban el espacio que sabía que necesitaba.

"Keiji, Kou estará de vuelta a clases mañana. Sé que no vas a responderme, y espero estés cuidándote, sólo te aviso por si lo ves."

Aquel mensaje de la madre de Bokuto le había robado el aliento. Y habría faltado a la escuela de haberlo visto en la noche y no en el metro cuando ya iba en camino.

Estuvo por unos segundos cayendo en un pánico terrible, pensando en los miles de escenarios que podrían llegar a pasar si es que le encontraba, pero rápidamente los descartó. El mayor le había visto una vez desde que despertó, no le recordaba y seguramente no iba a reconocerlo entre tantas personas, no debía preocuparse tanto, tampoco era como si saliera de su salón.

Estuvo repitiéndose aquello todo el día. Si me ve y me saluda, lo saludo de vuelta y me voy.

Pero si incluso estuvo evitando salir todo el día, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo ya no aguantó las ganas de ir al baño por lo que no le quedó de otra que ir.

Cuando estaba de regreso a su salón, con las manos secas y listo para almorzar, fue detenido por una bolsa que apareció en frente a sus ojos.

Tuvo que parar en medio del pasillo para no chocar con la bolsa y cuando miró correctamente a la persona se sintió peor cuando notó que era Bokuto, sonriendole.

Estaba igual que siempre, aunque algo más pálido.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa seguía igual de cálida que siempre y le miraba como si nunca le hubiera olvidado.

— ¡Tú eres Akaashi! ¡El chico armador que estaba en el hospital! ¡Te estuve buscando!—Estaba sentado sobre un pilar de la escalera por lo que no tardó en bajarse para quedar en frente al menor.— Mi madre dijo que como no habías ido estaba algo preocupada de que no estuvieses comiendo bien, así que te hizo esto...—De aquella bolsa sacó un almuerzo, Akaashi notó que habían dos, y le tendió el que debía ser suyo.— ¡Toma! ¡Está rico! ¡Mi madre es una gran cocinera!

Por supuesto que sabía eso, había olvidado contar las múltiples veces que esa amable señora le había hecho el almuerzo cuando se quedaba a dormir en aquella casa.

Como pudo, evitando que le temblaran las manos, tomó el almuerzo, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de hacer un gesto en forma de agradecimiento, sin ser capaz de mirar al chico.

— Gracias por el almuerzo, por favor, hazle saber a tu madre mi agradecimiento por esto y la preocupación de mi salud.

— Vaya, eres muy formal.—Bokuto comentó divertido.— ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Sólo asegúrate de disfrutar el almuerzo!

— Lo haré, muchas gracias.

Después de aquello estuvo dispuesto a retirarse, pero Bokuto estaba haciendo aquella manía. Esa manía de moverse inquieto en su lugar cuando quería hacer o decir algo con todas las ganas. Y lucía tanto como el antiguo Bokuto, que no tuvo más opción que quedarse en frente suyo, esperando su pregunta.

— Bueno, estaba pensando... ¿no te gustaría comer juntos?—¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?— ¡Ah! Pero no quiero que estés incómodo, podemos ir con los chicos si quieres, ¡o podemos comer solos! ¡Es como prefieras!

— Lo siento.—Interrumpió, ya sintiéndose mal por el deja vú que le llegó por decir esas palabras.— Tengo tarea pendiente y me gustaría hacerla mientras como.

— Oh, está bien, ¡para una próxima será!—Bokuto rascó su nuca e infló un poco sus mejillas, como hacia cuando estaba nervioso.— Bueno, no te molesto más, ¡adiós, Akaashi!

Dios, incluso que dijera correctamente su nombre dolía. Dolía porque recordaba las veces en que Bokuto le decía que solía pronunciar mal porque cuando hablaba con él se emocionaba tanto que no se daba cuenta que terminaba diciéndolo incorrectamente.

¿Que lo dijera bien significaba que ya no le emocionaba hablarle?

En vez de pensar en eso, regresó a su salón, mirando el almuerzo todo lo que duró el receso, sin ser capaz de comerlo por bastante tiempo hasta que finalmente se rindió y lo comió todo. Tentado a llorar por lo mucho que aquello sabía a hogar y a amor.

No podía permitirse decaer de aquella manera. Había pasado semanas siendo fuerte como para que un almuerzo botara el esfuerzo.

Así que continuó el día como pudo. Incluso si después Bokuto estuvo mirando el entrenamiento a un lado de la cancha, le ignoró.

Ignoró las risas y gritos que resonaban otra vez por las paredes. Ignoró la manera aliviada en que todo el equipo se sentía cuando apareció el chico. Ignoró las miradas de todos. Ignoró a su propio corazón egoísta que seguía queriendo mantener el lugar de un Bokuto que no estaba en ese momento.

Aunque tampoco podía negarlo. Se sintió tan cómodo cuando el aire volvió a ser el mismo, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Bokuto regresó a los entrenamientos todos los días de aquella semana, aunque siendo vigilado por la mánager para que evitara unirse ya que todavía no lo tenía permitido y lo más lejos que podía acompañarles, era corriendo.

Intentó múltiples veces sacar conversaciones con Akaashi, pero no duraban más de unos segundos ya que el menor huía para seguir con sus cosas o alegando que tenía pendientes después del entrenamiento.

Eventualmente Bokuto se rindió.

Se rindió en hablarle y en buscarle. Ya no le decía para almorzar juntos o ir ambos al gimnasio después de clases. Tampoco intentaba mirarle a los ojos, sabiendo que Akaashi los esquivaría nuevamente.

Y no estaba seguro cómo debía sentirse.

Claramente no fue la última vez que hablaron, pero la relación ahora solamente era profesional, no hablaban fuera del equipo, era como si no existieran fuera de ello.

Le dolía, por supuesto que sí, pero se repitió tantas veces que era egoísta, que ahora simplemente debía dejarlo ir.

Eso se repetía, pero entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba acercándose al chico después de una práctica en un viernes?

— Bokuto-san.—Su mente le decía que parara, pero sus labios se movían por sí solos.— ¿Te gustaría ir juntos a la estación?

El muchacho por unos segundos estuvo descolocado. Ya sea porque era Akaashi el que le hablara primero o que le estuviera mirando a los ojos o ambos. Pero no tardó en asentir.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Te parece bien si te espero fuera del gimnasio mientras te cambias?

— Sería perfecto, ya vengo entonces.

Cuando se fue alejando para poder ir hasta los vestidores se repitió a sí mismo que si quería dejarlo ir, entonces debía usar esto como una prueba.

Necesitaba saber si podría tener a Bokuto como su amigo o debía mantener la distancia como jugadores solamente.

Se cambió con rapidez, sin querer hacerle esperar ya que sabía que debía regresar a casa para mantenerse en reposo. Y no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado para poder caminar juntos.

El camino fue silencioso e incómodo. Ninguno hablaba y sabía que el mayor estaba muriendo por hacerlo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Bokuto-san?

— Akaashi, ¿siempre eres tan callado y reservado?—Aquello le había sorprendido un poco, pero antes de responder, Bokuto ya se estaba tirando levemente de los cabellos.— ¡Lo siento si te incomodó! ¡Eso sonó horrible! ¡Me refería a si siempre eres así de serio porque he notado que lo seas! ¡No es que me esté quejando de tu actitud!

— Calma, Bokuto-san, entendí.—Estaba tan tentado a reír.— Y sí, lamento si se ha malinterpretado, pero mi rostro normalmente es así.

— ¿Y así de formal?

— Así me criaron.

— Entiendo...

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés preguntando esto?

— Bueno, es que... ¿cómo decirlo? Cuando estoy cerca tuyo siento que no estás siendo tú completamente.—Comentó, confundido con sus propias palabras.— Es como si faltara algo, ¿acaso nos llevábamos mal?

— ¿Cómo? Por supuesto que no, éramos amigos.

— ¿Y siempre te mantuviste serio?

No.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué siento entonces que me estás mintiendo?—Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Akaashi supo perfectamente que estaba perdido. Nunca podría mirar al contrario como un amigo simplemente, estaba tan enamorado.— ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Lo siento si te incomodé, Akaashi!

Y se retiró antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, adentrándose al metro correspondiente cuando llegó.

Trató de volver a ignorar todo. Sus sentimientos, el vacío y a Bokuto el resto de ese y de los siguientes días.

Incluso si podía notar que el mayor hacía nuevamente otro esfuerzo para volver a hablarle, no se sentía capacitado para eso.

No cuando sus sentimientos no habían cambiado ni un solo poco. Cada vez que le veía sentía la urgencia de sonreírle, de ponerse entre sus brazos para poder besarle y escuchar las veces en que le decía que le gusta y le quería.

Habría dado todo lo que tenía para volver el tiempo atrás para poder tener aquello otra vez, disfrutarlo como debía.

Pero no, estaba ahí, en el presente, con Bokuto en frente suyo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su torso y su ceño fruncido mientras le acorralaba contra su casillero.

Sus amigos se habían retirado, el entrenamiento había terminado y ellos habían logrado entrenar todos en conjunto por primera vez en meses.

— Necesitamos hablar.

— Te escucho.

— No, yo te escucharé a ti.—Bokuto replicó.— Explícame lo que éramos antes del accidente.

— Amigos.

— Mientes.

— No lo hago.

— ¡No dices toda la verdad tampoco! ¡Tus ojos dicen eso!

— Bokuto-san, los ojos no pueden hablar.

— ¡Pero puedo saber lo que sientes! ¡No intentes cambiarme el tema! ¡Kuroo también dice que me estás ocultando algo y si conoces a Kuroo entonces es porque éramos muy cercanos!

— Porque éramos amigos.

El mayor parecía empezar a molestarse, pero no se movía para evitar que el contrario escapara.

— Akaashi, ¿qué no me estás contando?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— ¡Porque estoy cansado! ¡Me confundes demasiado! ¡A veces me miras como si fuéramos cercanos, pero cuando te hablo lo único que intentas es alejarme! ¡No entiendo!

— Lo siento.

— ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te disculpas!

Akaashi soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose y sabiendo que no podría escapar más.

Lentamente puso una mano en el torso del chico, alejándolo un poco para poder separarse también, caminando con paso calmado hasta la banca que estaba en medio de los vestidores para que el mayor hiciera lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron sentados por un rato. Bokuto mirando a Akaashi y Akaashi mirando sus manos, tomándose su tiempo para poder hablar.

— No éramos novios.—Comenzó.— Pero sí hacíamos cosas que hacen los novios.

— ¿Como qué?

— Nos besabamos, nos tocábamos, nos decíamos que nos queríamos, esas cosas.

— ¿Nos besamos?

— Sí, muchas veces.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Me hubieras creído?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡No tengo razón para desconfiar en tus palabras!

Akaashi sentía el rostro algo caliente, admitir todas aquellas cosas en voz alta había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba y también notaba como el nudo se formaba en su garganta.

No era capaz de mirar al mayor, aún si sabía que le creía y no estaba disgustado por ello.

— No podía decirte.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no éramos novios.

— ¿Nos gustábamos?

— Sí.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que no podías contarme?

— Porque no éramos novios por mi culpa.—Soltó a la misma vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a golpear sus mejillas.— Tú siempre me decías lo mucho que me querías y me preguntabas si querías ser tu novio, pero siempre te rechazaba, pensaba que iba a poder hacer que estuvieras a mi lado más tiempo, ¡y ahora ni siquiera me recuerdas!—Tuvo que tomarse una pausa para evitar el sollozo que quería escaparse.— Si no te decía lo que éramos, entonces podría alejarme porque esto fue mi culpa.

Entre aquellas cuatro paredes solamente se escucharon los leves sollozos que soltaba Akaashi de vez en cuando. Botando lo que había acumulado porque llevaba semanas sin llorar, repitiéndose que no tenía derecho alguno en hacerlo.

Pero ahí estaba, siendo sincero con la persona a la que jamás había sido capaz de mentirle con facilidad, sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Por qué sería tu culpa?

— ¿No escuchaste? Te rechacé muchas veces, Bokuto-san.

— Bueno, supongo que tus razones debiste tener, ¡se ve que eres muy inteligente! Así que no harías algo sin razón.

Cuando Akaashi finalmente fue capaz de mirar a Bokuto, él le estaba sonriendo, tratando de calmarlo con esa simple acción y lograndolo completamente.

— Pero si te hubiera aceptado...

— Entonces te habría olvidado y estarías triste porque olvidé a mi novio, ¡así que no te preocupes! ¡no debes sentirte mal por rechazar a alguien, Akaashee! ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!

Por alguna razón, esas palabras se sintieron como una paz para su corazón. Como si fuesen ellas la clave para poder dejar de sentirse tan mal consigo mismo a pesar que era algo que se supone que debía saber.

Claro, si hubieran sido novios se habría sentido peor.

— ¿No vas a preguntar por qué te rechacé, Bokuto-san?

— ¡Nop! Confío que me dirás cuando estés cómodo.

Akaashi no pudo aguantarse mucho. Se levantó de su lugar, siendo seguido por la mirada del mayor mientras se acomodaba en su regazo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y dejó un beso en su mejilla para posteriormente esconder su rostro sonrojado en la unión de su cuello con su hombro.

La cercanía le hacía bien, había olvidado lo a gusto que siempre se encontraba cuando era el cuerpo de Bokuto el que estaba en contacto con el suyo.

Y cuando sintió las manos del mayor acariciar su espalda, no pudo evitar seguir soltando lágrimas.

— Lo siento mucho, Bokuto-san.

— No es tu culpa, Akaashee.

— Lamento no haberte ido a ver antes.

— Está bien.

— También lamento alejarte cuando me hablabas y no haberte dicho antes la verdad.

— ¡Todo estará bien ahora!

Se permitió estar así por un poco más, lo suficiente como para que se hiciera tarde y tuvieran que correr a la estación para alcanzar a tomar el último metro que les llevara a su casa.

Los ojos de Akaashi se sentían hinchados incluso al día siguiente, pero se sentía completamente mejorado a diferencia de los otros días.

Cuando llegó a la academia, todo estaba como antes.

Bokuto, le obligaba a salir de su salón para que comiera con los de tercero, y si bien no volvieron a hablar de aquel tema, ciertamente se habían acercado un poco más.

Es como si hubiesen hecho un acuerdo mutuo de llevar las cosas con calma a pesar de que ambos eran consciente que sus sentimientos nuevamente eran correspondidos.

Todo estaba comenzando a acomodarse como era debido. Los entrenamientos, los ánimos, incluso Akaashi había vuelto a ir a la casa de Bokuto para pedir perdón a su madre por haberla ignorado.

Los humores de Akaashi estaban mejorando a pesar de que todavía estaba el dolor de no ser recordado, pero se aseguraba de crear nuevos recuerdos junto al mayor.

No se habían besado, pero habían empezando a ir a varias citas a lo largo del mes. Bokuto terminaba abrazandole en todos lados o dándole la mano cuando tenía oportunidad y nadie les veía.

''¡Akaashee, tengo el lugar perfecto para la cita de este fin de semana!''

''¡Akaashee, mi madre dice que podemos llevarte a conocer a mis abuelos!''

''¡Akaashee, vayamos juntos!''

''¡Akaashee, entrenemos juntos!''

''¡Akaashe! ¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¡Te ves más delgado!''

''¡Akaashee! ¡Luces hermoso! ¿Puedo besar tu mejilla?''

Akaashi nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto el griterío de su mayor.

Tantas veces la gente le preguntaba cómo era posible que aguantara a alguien tan ruidoso como Bokuto. Y ahora simplemente se preguntaba cómo ellos no se acostumbraron a no tener a un sol cerca suyo.

Amaba pasar tiempo con él, incluso cuando las vacaciones llegaron y ellos seguían viendo a sus amigos, no perdían tiempo en demostrarse aunque sea con la mirada todo lo que sentían.

Estaba tan enamorado y cegado en su felicidad, que cuando Bokuto le llevó a su casa, no había sospechado que le diría:

— Akaashi, se mi novio.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

— Me encantaría, Bokuto-san.

No habían tardado mucho en compartir su primer beso, o al menos, el primero desde el accidente. Y Akaashi se preguntó si la verdad era si estaba hechizado o algo porque cuando terminó de besarle, Bokuto literalmente se desmayó.

Preocupado, en pánico, y solo en la casa, lo único que atinó a hacer fue acostarlo en la cama, avisando a la madre que apenas saliera del trabajo volviera rápido porque se había desmayado y no sabía por qué.

Odió la sensación familiar de tomar su mano mientras esperaba a un lado del colchón a que despertara, nuevamente con el temor, solamente que ahora tendría razones para creer que era posible que le olvidara.

No supo cuánto pasó, pero estuvo aliviado cuando notó que el mayor abrió sus ojos.

— Bokuto-san, ¿te sientes bien?

— Me duele un montón la cabeza.—Respondió el mayor, mirando un segundo por la habitación, pero pronto notando la figura del contrario a un lado suyo.— ¿Akaashi?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. No le había olvidado.

— Menos mal, no me olvidaste.

Dijo casi inconscientemente.

— De hecho, acabo de recordarte.—Comentó, dejando confundido al menor hasta que se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras.— ¡Akaashee! ¡Recuerdo todo!

La euforia tomó el cuerpo de Akaashi completamente, y sin llegar a importarle que apenas se estuviera recuperando del desmayo, saltó a los brazos del mayor en la cama. Sus manos fueron directamente a sus mejillas, y sus labios se unieron a los ajenos una y otra vez, repartiendo múltiples besos.

— No me vuelvas a olvidar.

— ¡No podría olvidarte ahora que finalmente me dijiste que sí, Akaashe! ¡Esperé mucho para que fueras mi novio!

Bokuto lucía feliz y orgulloso de haber recuperado las memorias del menor. Sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo para evitar que se separara más de lo debido y correspondiendo los besos que pronto dejaron de ser cortos, volviéndose profundos.

— Te amo, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Akaashe! ¡Un montón!

Akaashi se permitió nuevamente ser egoísta en la forma en que amaba al mayor. Quedándose a su lado para poder sentirse feliz incluso si después tuvo que aguantar un sermón de la madre de Koutarou por preocuparle de aquella manera y no respondiendo después.

Pero no importaba.

No ahora que finalmente podría disfrutar como se debía.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no me da floreja voy a traducirlo en inglés, lo subo ahora, pero ya tiene tiempo de haberlo escrito.


End file.
